Heroísmo gatuno
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Peeves molesta a unos chicos y Crookshanks interviene. ¿Conclusión? Hay que llamar al Barón. OneShot.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre 2015 "Mi historia de fantasmas" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **HEROÍSMO GATUNO**

 **Capítulo único**

Era una fría tarde de febrero.

Crookshanks se encontraba paseando por el pasillo del cuarto piso, cerca de la Torre de Ravenclaw, en busca de su dueña, Hermione.

De repente, oyó un ruido y se giró, haciendo el gesto gatuno equivalente a alzar una ceja cuando vio a Peeves allí, tirando platos, vasos y demás cubertería encima de unos niños de primer o segundo curso, que por el escudo de su túnica, debían de ser de Ravenclaw, y se dirigían hacia su Sala Común.

Crookshanks bufó. Sabía que, de estar Hermione allí, ella salvaría a los asustados chicos y le echaría la bronca al poltergeist por hacerles daño. Pero como ella no estaba allí, sentía que era su deber como familiar ocuparse del molesto fantasma.

Así que, cola en alto y con paso ufano, se acercó, maullando amenazador en dirección a Peeves.

El fantasma lo vio y rió, malévolo. Sabía que ese era el gato de la prefecta de Gryffindor que siempre le estaba echando la bronca por sus bromitas inocentes, y centró toda su atención en él, olvidándose de los niños.

Craso error. Ellos también sabían que ese era el gato de Hermione Granger, y sabían que tenían que avisarla cuanto antes, por lo que —muy avispados ellos– salieron corriendo.

Peeves y Crookshanks los ignoraron, demasiado concentrados en un duelo de miradas destinado a evaluarse mutuamente. Peeves le sacó la lengua, y el gato bufó, con el pelo erizado y la cola todavía más tiesa que antes.

—Gatito bonito... Ah, no. Gatito feo. —Peeves empezó a reírse histéricamente de su propio chiste y dio un par de volteretas en el aire.

Aquello molestó todavía más al medio-kneazle. Sabía que no era demasiado apuesto porque ya tenía unos cuantos años, pero de ahí a llamarlo feo iba un abismo. Esto ya no era en honor a Hermione, esto era un asunto personal.

Siseó y saltó encima de Peeves, intentado arañarlo. No pudo, pero lo asustó bastante, pues a Peeves no se le había ocurrido que el gato intentara atacarlo físicamente. Sin embargo, se recuperó enseguida.

—¡Fallaste, fallaste! —le hizo una pedorreta, dando una voltereta en el aire—. ¡No puedes hacerme daño!

Crookshanks estaba muy pero que muy enfadado. Lo que le faltaba ya. Que no pudiera arañarlo. Bufó y siseó, y si hubiera podido rugir, lo hubiera hecho.

El poltergeist empezó a reírse de nuevo, y para rematar, se dedicó tirarle la cubertería encima.

Así los encontró Hermione, que había sido avisada por los chicos: Peeves tirándole cosas a Crookshanks, y su amado gato esquivándolas como podía, mientras el poltergeist se reía burlonamente.

—¡PEEVES! ¡PARA AHORA MISMO! —le chilló, enfadada.

El fantasma se detuvo de golpe, con una taza en la mano, y se giró a mirarla.

Hermione tenía el pelo aún más encrespado que Crookshanks por culpa del enfado –aunque la humedad también tuviera algo que ver–, la cara roja y los ojos de color marrón oscuro debido a la intensidad con la que le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—¿Y si no quiero? –le sacó la lengua y le tiró la taza a Crookshanks, que corrió hacia Hermione—. ¡No huyas, cobarde!

—¡Crooks! —Hermione se agachó y lo abrazó—. Eres muy valiente y un gato muy bueno.

Peeves, molesto porque no le había prestado atención, empezó a tirarle cucharas a Hermione, que las detuvo con un movimiento de varita.

—¡Peeves! ¡Voy a llamar al Barón!

—No te hará caso, eres prefecta de Gryffindor, y además hija de muggles — le hizo una pedorreta y le tiró otra cuchara.

—¿Sabes dónde estaba cuando me han dicho los chicos a los que estabas aterrorizando que estabas molestando a Crookshanks? —le preguntó ella dulcemente—. Con Helena Ravenclaw, que ha ido directa a buscar al Barón.

Peeves palideció. Sabía que a Helena el Barón sí que le haría caso.

—¿Quién me llama? —gruñó una voz grave que había aparecido del techo.

Peeves palideció todavía más, si es que eso era posible en un fantasma, y tiró la cuchara al suelo por si acaso.

El Barón Sanguinario descendía con todo su porte, sus cadenas y su sangre, enfadadísimo. Estaba harto de tener que ir a todas partes porque Peeves no le hacía caso a nadie más que él (y Dumbledore). Le iba a dar su merecido a ese poltergeist pesado e inmaduro.

—Prefecta —saludó con una inclinación, porque él era, ante todo, un caballero.

—Barón —le correspondió ella.

—¿Qué ocurre esta vez?

—Peeves estaba tirándoles cosas a unos chicos de primero y, cuando mi gato ha intervenido, se ha dedicado a tirarle cosas a él.

—¿Y qué hacían los niños aquí, tan tarde?

—Eran de Ravenclaw y se dirigían hacia su Sala Común, pero él —señaló a Peeves— no les ha dejado.

El Barón frunció todavía más el ceño. Que el poltergeist se metiera con los de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff era una cosa. Pero meterse con los de Ravenclaw, especialmente tan cerca de su Sala Común, era ya pasarse de la raya.

Se enfadó casi tanto como se hubiera enfadado si los niños en cuestión hubieran sido Slytherin.

—Peeves. Ven aquí, que vamos a tener unas palabras tú y yo sobre molestar a niños de primero que van camino a su Sala Común —le dijo tranquila y fríamente.

Peeves tembló.

—Oh, no es necesario que se moleste, Barón, no lo volveré a hacer —contestó, haciendo reverencias.

—Ya estoy aquí, ya me han molestado por tu culpa, Peeves. Ahora ven conmigo. —El Barón se giró hacia Hermione—. Buenas noches, prefecta.

—Buenas noches, Barón. Gracias.

Peeves miró al gato con odio antes de ser arrastrado por el Barón, y el maldito gato le devolvió la mirada con chulería desde su puesto en brazos de Hermione.

Nadie se metía con él sin pagar las consecuencias. Su dueña se encargaba de eso.

Ah, qué bien sentaba ser el héroe del día, pensó, mientras Hermione lo abrazaba y le daba besos diciéndole lo valiente que era y lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

Se quedó dormido en brazos de Hermione, orgulloso y satisfecho.

Ser un héroe sentaba bien, pero también era agotador.

* * *

 _Es una chorrada, lo sé. Pero en cuanto leí que el reto era sobre una interacción entre un fantasma y un ser vivo, me emocioné, pensé en Crooks y... Bueno, aquí lo tenéis._

 _¿Críticas? ¿Adoración? ¡Decidme qué pensáis!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 ** _EDITADO Y MEJORADO_**


End file.
